


Uncovered

by Chevalaile



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astrid Is In For A Shock, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccup The Dom, Mysterious Hiccup, NSFW, One Night Stands, Smut, strangers in a bar, that's how it started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalaile/pseuds/Chevalaile
Summary: She’s looking for her normal night to forget, back in her old stomping grounds looking for her next target, a man, for her most recent one-night stand. Except tonight’s target is about to get under her skin in a way she’s never experienced before.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> When this fic first started out it quickly wondered too far in an overactive mind. I had originally hoped to post this back at the start of June but I hadn’t ironed out the creases, then an international holiday happened so it went on the back burner.

Strutting her stuff down the street as she usually does, Astrid is feeling confident. She’s going to visit one of her favourite bars tonight, the one that is closest to the sophisticated wine bars the hoity-toity type of women frequent. She knows she’s not like them, not welcome in a place like that, and what she wants won’t be found there either. But a place like the one that she’s going? That’s the kind of place where she’ll stand out in the best way to find what she’s looking for. The attention, the free drinks, the men. She’ll find the right type of prey at this bar. She’s had luck here before, in fact, she doesn’t remember a time she has struck out at this particular establishment. Heaven forbid the place had changed in her two year absence, it had always been a popular stags do location with fresh visitors each weekend, but there were plenty of bars close by where she could find a bloke to fulfil her want if she lucked out here tonight. 

Astrid flashes her ID at the door and gives her best flirty smile to the bouncer. He’s cute, but not what she’s after tonight. She needs a man who will take her away and back to his place, not one that she’d have to wait around for at the end of their shift. 

As she strides up to the bar Astrid takes note of the men who stare, of their trailing eyes up her legs to her impeccably short little black dress. There are a few creeps for sure, some who she recognises sat in their regular seats from her past excursions here, but thankfully none she’s had the pleasure of satisfaction with before. She orders a drink, something cheap to get her started. It’s not like she needs the amber liquid to get her courage tonight, she’s done this kind of thing plenty of times before. It’s just routine at this point. 

Plenty of men come to chat with her over the course of the evening, and she manages two drinks more for free, but she doesn’t gel with them. Hell, one was still wearing his wedding band! Standards she may fall short on but morals she had a plenty. 

Just as she thinks she’s going to strike out tonight she glimpses a young man in the back, sitting in a booth with a few friends nursing a pint of beer. With a feeling of pride and power she knows this one is her target tonight. 

While she tries to inadvertently catch his eye, she studies him from across the room. The man is young, probably not much older than herself, and slight built with light brown tousle styled hair. He is wearing a neatly pressed button front shirt done up almost to the collar. He has a cute smile, and he openly laughs with his friends as he sips his beer. 

Astrid likes to imagine her targets, what they might do for a living, but she never asks. The less she knows the quicker she can forget them and move on to the next. She doesn’t need the reminders and memories of her meaningless sex, she lost count a long time ago. 

This one looks sweet, dressed neatly, the type that screamed ‘Take me home to meet the family’, the kind that probably still phoned his parents every weekend. With a nod to herself she agreed he was definitely a bank teller, cause really, what type of man this day and age still ironed his shirts that way other than a bank teller? 

At last his eyes meet with Astrid’s and she gives her best sultry look in his direction. He appears to almost recoil in shock before she sees a stain of red rush through his cheeks. He finishes the beer in front of him and she watches as he makes an excuse of more drinks to his friends before he crosses the bar to greet her. 

Casually she leans on the bar, looking up through her lashes at the strikingly handsome man before her. He’s surprisingly taller than she had presumed, with slight stubble and beautiful green eyes. Oh yes, this was the man she’d be going home with tonight. 

“Good evening Milady, can I buy you a drink this evening?” She tries her best to shyly smile and nod her acceptance, as if she hasn’t done this before, as if this wasn’t the exact same scenario and plan she used every time she did this. 

They chat as they sip their drinks together, and she doesn’t let slip or indulge anything of importance about herself. She doesn’t want them to come looking for her afterward, all she wants is someone to fulfil her want and then go away. She doesn’t need or want a feeling based anything, let alone a relationship, she just needs to feed them enough lies to get what she wants. 

Which is exactly what she does. 

***

Astrid doesn’t take note of his apartment, or where she is, only of the hot and heavy want she currently felt for the man that held her close right now, of the sound of his heavy breathing and of his tongue as it pilfered her mouth once more. 

His apartment door slams shut behind them and he pushes her to the wall, with one hand cradling her head and the other pushing the fabric of her dress further up her body. Her hands were doing their own roaming, one with a tight hold of his hair, feeling the soft strands slip through her fingers, as to keep his mouth firmly pressed to her own. Her other hand was trailing down his pressed shirt and she was enthralled to feel the toned muscle hiding behind that business button-up. 

His mouth drops down to her neck and she sees stars for a moment as he gently sucks on her pulse point. He was the right choice she decides, the right target for her needs tonight. It was thrilling to her when she finally found a good shag. 

“Shall we- shall we continue this elsewhere?” He whispers in her ear, struggling to speak through the panting. She moans in agreeance and nibbles slightly on his exposed ear lobe which to her joy earns her a guttural groan from him. She’s now privy to exactly what those muscles can do as he grabs a hold of her rear and pulls her to him. She wraps her legs around his hips and feels the preview of what she is about to receive. She is far from disappointed. 

As he carries her off somewhere deeper in his apartment she begins dropping her heels with a thud along the floor, almost like Hansel and Gretel’s breadcrumb trail for her eventual exit out of this place. The distracted man with his slightly calloused hand groping her ass doesn’t seem to notice. 

She’s back against the wall now, with her dress pushed up to her stomach and with possibly the greatest make out session she’s ever experienced currently under way. She begins to undress her prey, one slow button at a time, agonising not only for her but she can hear his want in his gruff reactions to her movements. With only a few buttons left she snakes her hands into the shirt and finally touches the smooth skin beneath. He gives her an agreeing noise as he deepens their kiss and presses his groin to hers, showing her exactly how she was affecting him. 

Perfect, just to her plan. 

She trails down his chest with gentle hands, letting her nails slightly drag across his abs to the soft trail of hair bellow his navel. Astrid then rescues the last of the shirt buttons and pushes the shirt to the floor. With a devilish grin she realises Mr Bank Teller will now have to iron out all those creases she just created. 

Not to be outdone he breaks their make out session momentarily to yank her dress off of her. It’s the first time she’s opened her eyes since entering the apartment, and she’s shocked at what she now sees before her. 

When she’d picked him out at the bar his look had all but screamed ‘I’m the perfect nice guy to take home for the holidays’, but what stood before her was a ripped, tattooed sex machine. 

Who would have thought that all of this was hidden behind that long-sleeved button up? A full tattooed sleeve of battles once known, of Vikings and sail boats, of mighty gods and lightning. And of the dragon that swirled up his abdomen to finish under well defined pectorals. He stands so close to her now, their faces inches apart as green eyes meet with her own, both taking in each other’s near naked bodies for the first time. Astrid takes pride in the sweat that threatens to drip from his brow, knowing full well that it was her effort and skill that did that to him. And she just simply would not tolerate him being less worked up than her. 

The pair take a moment to catch their breath, calming their racing hearts as they take each other in. She catches herself tracing the dragon along his stomach, and notices he’s watching her every movement. 

With an act she’d all but perfected she innocently bites her lip as her hands begin to work on his belt. He’s still watching her as she loosens his trousers and begins to shimmy them down his legs. Astrid sinks down along the wall and lowers herself, her knees resting on the floorboards of his bedroom. 

She can’t believe how easy this whole routine is to her, and how every time she performed it the guy just looks on in wonder as if he thinks he must be special to get this kind of action. The man before her steps out of his trousers and she hears him swear under his breath as her hands gently caress his hardening member through his boxer briefs. Grinning with pride at his reactions to her she slips her other hand into his waist band and gently slides her hands along his hip bone, feeling more of the delicious muscles she was currently gazing up toward. 

Involuntary or not the man stood above her bucks his hips slightly and she decides her teasing on this stage of her plan is done. She allows him to free himself of his last clothing piece and gets to set her eyes on her prize. 

He’s twitching, searching for her, and strong and hard as the body that it belonged to. She looks up to him and makes eye contact with his gorgeous emerald eyes. He’s looking at her like every guy does, pleading with her, just about at wits end. But he’s a gentlemen enough, some men have grabbed her by the hair and shoved their cock in her mouth by this time, but he’s watching her, as always, as if he’s trying to figure her out and what her next move is. 

Just as she’s about to perform her favourite trick of the lip lick, he holds her by the shoulders and attempts to gently raise her from the floor boards. 

“What are you doing?” She finds herself asking, as if any man on the planet would turn down a blowjob, before he begins to kiss her again. This time it’s slower, even paced, and Astrid all but melts into his arms. 

“Hadn’t finished kissing you yet.” Is his reply, a slight calloused hand caressing her thigh, inching toward the lace of her underwear. She allows him to remove them from her body, followed by her bra which left them both completely naked. Astrid was beyond thrilled at this turn of events, she didn’t have to give a guy a blowjob **AND** she was going to get hot wall banging sex? It wasn’t even her birthday. 

Wrapping her arms tighter around his back and shoulders she wraps a leg around his waist, inching them closer. She feels him, hard against her inner thigh and she wants him, she wants the promised sex that will soon come her way. Astrid deepens their kiss trying to get him to come closer to her, but he doesn’t budge. 

She can’t understand why, she can FEEL him there, she feels it twitching, looking for her, but he doesn’t come closer. Why had they stopped? 

His demeanour changes again, the hand gripping her naked thigh softens and the hand bracing himself against the wall moves down to cup her face. Gently separating them before he kisses her in an entirely new way again. It’s a lovers embrace, a lovers kiss. Not a one-night stand and an awkward fumble for cash for a taxi ride home. It’s a kiss full of care, of wonderment. Astrid couldn’t think of a time she had ever been kissed like this before, let alone by a stranger she’d picked up in a pub. 

The hand on her thigh moves to her back, trailing his fingers up and down her spine and sending goose bumps through her body. He continues his hands decent to gently cup her rear and pull her to him. 

Once again he lifts her with an ease of strength that surprises her and carries her to the bed. With a slight fumble they jostle as he lays her on her back and they pull apart with a pop that echoes in the now obvious silence. 

“How many men have you ever brought back to your own place?” 

_None. Not one, ever._

“I’ve done this before, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not the type that’s gunna madly stalk you around and get in your business. I just want what I want, so do you, then I’ll leave. Simple.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

It’s so painfully obvious he’s still rock hard for her that Astrid can’t believe he’s even questioning her like this right now. She was naked underneath him in his bed and he wasn’t taking her? Who even was this man? Her want is also just as obvious and in need of attention that she tries to wriggle herself closer to him, reminding him what they were both here for. The man above takes hold of her hands and holds them above her head, pinning her below him. 

“Uh uh, you’re not getting what you want until you answer me.” He whispers in her ear sending a shiver through her body. 

Astrid couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, or was this just how he got his rocks off? Whatever it was she was seriously debating about time. She could get to that other bar still before closing time and find another shag, even if she’d just had the best make out session of her life with this guy. 

But his hand ghosts along her inner thigh and she’s paralysed, she had to know what else this guy could do to her. 

“I don’t even know your name.” 

“You don’t need to know my name.” She grits back, urging his hand to come back up to her, to explore, to rub and smoothen exactly where she wanted. 

“Oh Darlin, you’re much too sweet to actually believe that. Common name? Like Jessica, or Sarah, Rachel even?” 

“Look call me what you want, I don’t care. I’m not here for a deep connection type of deal.” 

“You wanna connect with me, and deep may I add, without _connecting_ with me? Ok, how about this deal then,” His fingers come up her thigh in a dance that sends electrodes to her brain, stopping and hovering at her centre, not quite touching her but close enough she can feel the heat from him. 

“You give me what I want, I’ll return the favour.” His hand all but brushes her tidy curls and she knows she has to play his game if she’s going to get anything tonight. 

“Fine, it’s Hannah.” She rolls her eyes. 

“No it’s not, try again Sugar.” 

If the pet names keep coming why does this guy even need her name? His fingers are still close, his member twitching along her thigh, and the inches between them meeting are too far for her, she needs to be closer. 

“Now you start by telling me this instead before I go further. You use a fake ID to get in tonight, or are you of age?” 

“It’s my real ID.” Astrid strains out as she all but suffers below him. He gives her a slightly crooked smile that in turn rewards her with a slow swipe up and down her centre. She all but shivers with happiness that she’s finally gotten something from this guy. 

“See Love, you get what you want when I get what I want. Only truth and honesty here.” She’s never had a guy do this to her before, turn the tables and have her so out of control. The merciless teasing, the denial of what she wants, they were _HER_ plays on men, she wasn’t supposed to have them played back on her. Astrid doesn’t know how he does it, or what makes her do it, but she spits out more information like a dam breaking it’s gates. 

“Zero. No men come into my apartment. Please, please do that again.” 

Was Astrid Hofferson _BEGGING?_ What had happened to her? And good lord was that her clit he just rubbed? 

For a moment she loses her place in time and reality. The only things keeping her grounded here are the warm cock twitching on her thigh and a hand on her rib cage, brushing the edge of her breast, all denying her of her current need. 

“Why?”

“None of your business.” Astrid takes a moment to swell with pride that she’s still able to keep some of her facade standing. 

“Ahh Milady, it is my business if you want me up inside of your business.” A lithe finger enters ever so slowly into her and she just wants to tear out of the room at the injustice of her suffering, if he wasn’t so paralysing to her. 

“So Sugar? What’s it gunna be?” This guy is all but grinning like a cat that caught the canary, intoxicating her with his power over her, watching as she squirms with each of his movements. 

“My, space,” Astrid pants, maddened with lust and need as he continues to slowly pump up in her with his finger. 

“Let’s try again with your name then. Not common then huh?” 

The guy has her so wound up that she just shakes her head ‘no’. 

**Pathetic!** Her inner voice screams in her head. But she needs to know, she needs to understand why and how he could do all of this to her. And why he’s doing it at all. 

“Well then Pretty, let’s see if I can get that name out of you.” It could be the most exciting thing she’s heard him say all night, but at this point she can’t even feel where she ends and he begins. He’s working into her, excruciatingly slow and yet still causing her toes to curl involuntarily. 

“How uncommon are we talking here? Like, never met another, or your friend’s cousin has the same name?” 

Astrid can only whimper out a pathetic ‘just me’ before he rewards her with another finger deep into her centre. 

“I bet it’s beautiful.” He kisses slowly at her pulse point as he continues letting his fingers work towards her undoing, and she can’t decide if she wants to kiss him back or punch him, but knows she was probably incapable of either at this point. 

“Oh Pretty, tell me your name. Please, tell me your name.” His voice echoes around in her ears as loud as her heartbeat that they commingle and intertwine together. What was it that this man was doing to her? 

“Ah-Ahs,” She mumbles and moans, clamping down on his fingers inside of her, prolonging her experience with him. 

“As, Ash? Ashleigh?” He whispers to her, sucking gently on the flesh of her earlobe, trailing down her neck to her shoulders and collar bones, her heart beating so loudly there wasn’t a chance he couldn’t hear it himself. 

The kisses are gentle and heat searing all at the same time, his fingers quick and powerful in contrast. As names of ‘Alice’, ‘Asha’, and ‘Estelle’ float up to her ears he works further down her body, coming to a pause at her breasts. It’s when he looks up to her, with her gaze now watching him and a smirk on his face that he latches his teeth into her soft skin that she comes undone, and it’s her own name she pants aloud at her climax. 

Internally she cries for joy at the jubilations she feels at last. Her eyelids close as her body begins to relax and she focuses on every movement her body makes and every twitch of every muscle. She feels his body heat above her, of his still hardened cock now happily much, much closer to her centre, and she feels his breath ghosting along her skin around the bite mark of her breast. She doesn’t feel the pain though, nor the anger she should at him for marring her body like that. 

Never had she felt like this. Felt so good and yet, so used, and for what? Her name? What kind of information did this guy want from her? She had all but written him a contract of her terms when she laid it out for him, and he had completely disregarded every sentence and done, what exactly had he done? 

And why, how, what had he done to make her confess like that? 

“Astrid,” She hears him speak aloud her name now, like a lover would. With an almost devoted feeling, and, was that care? 

“Strong, beautiful, Astrid. It suits you.” It would not come as a surprise to her if she learnt she was blushing right in this moment. But it makes her want to turn coat and run, if she could feel her knees that is. 

“My name is Derek,” She hears his words, and knows her face turns up in disgust without a single thought . He laughs dryly at her reaction. 

“See? Don’t like being lied to, do you? You don’t think guys know you’re acting, or when you lie? Yet somehow you can pick up on a lie immediately?” This guy had some nerve, ruining her bliss and peace like that. She sits up and weakly tries to shove him. His solid mass of muscle doesn’t move an inch. 

“What’s it to you?” Astrid spits at him and he grins unexpectedly. The man before her moves closer to her, forcing her back down to the mattress and below him, like a predatory animal about to devour it’s prey. 

“Well, I happen to be very good at picking up liars,” He’s leering above her, filling her head with thoughts about what it was he was going to do to her next. Her excitement rises as she feels a small leaking drip from his cock onto her curls and Astrid struggles to focus on anything more at the same time. 

The dragon tattoo, the stubble, the knick shaped scar on his chin, the gaze of his emerald green eyes, the Adam’s apple that she so desperately wanted to suck on- 

“And seeing as, I should at the least cover my bases before I sleep with hot girls, I like to weed out the trouble first.” 

“So I’m not trouble then?” Astrid feels just about blinded by him at this point, feeling drunk off of the power and control he exerted over her. Her eyes won’t focus, she feels like she’s babbling like a two year old and there is definitely something rubbery feeling getting pulled onto his cock, sliding back up her thigh and up to- Wait, was she finally going to get-

He’s lined up and pushing on inside of her before Astrid can finish her thought. He exhales as he slowly sinks deeper into her and she cries out in ecstasy at the feeling of his entirety inside of her at last. He’s back to the lovers kiss as he works his rhythm inside of her. Astrid has never had such sex like this before, wondering if anything she’d done previous could now even be classed as sex compared to this. 

“You’re more than just trouble, Astrid.” 

***

She stays the night at his, for reasons unknown but could not be blamed on just pure exhaustion. 

And she’s almost happy when she sees the smile on his sleeping face in the early hours of the morning as she silently dresses and leaves his apartment. 

She hesitates on leaving her number, she never has before. 

Astrid Hofferson does not handle rejection. 

***

It would only be a drink or two, then she’d drive straight back home. She just needs something to help forget that guy from last night. He’s been on her mind all day, a distraction from her everyday life, and if she’s to ever have a weekend life or a decent shag ever again she’s best to forget that tattooed man. 

_Deny any memory as long as it wasn’t on her ground,_ that’s what she’d said, it had been her mantra. And yet here he was, strong and naked and refusing to leave her brain. He’d even gotten her name! With a sting of remorse it was not lost on her that she hadn’t gotten his. 

Apparently he is all that’s on her mind as she’s brought back reality by the red and blue lights filling the inside of her car. With a glance down she realises she’s been speeding. 

Fuck! 

She pulls into a quiet side street and puts the car in Park. Astrid notices the police car pulled in behind her has only one occupant, so as the officer exits the car she tries her best to flatten her hair and straighten her clothes. She’d never managed to successfully flirt her way out of a ticket before, but it was always worth trying. 

“Evening Darlin’” the voice enters her ears before it’s owner is even at her window and a cold dread swoops in through her body as she freezes. She sucks in her breath as she sees the tattooed arm of the very man she’s trying to forget snaking out from a crisp navy blue uniform approaching her in the side mirror. 

Of all her fucking luck. 

“Do you know why I’ve pulled you-“

Familiar green eyes meet her own and she can only bite her lip at how gorgeous he is when he’s the one in shock. He could pull her over any time, and anywhere he wanted. That dining table in his kitchen seemed a great place he could pull her over to start with. She takes her eyes off his shocked expression and trails them down his body to the silver name badge, pinned just above the head of the dragon she knew was hidden below that fabric. 

“Ooh I’m sorry, Officer Haddock, did I go a little fast?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, I’d appreciate a kind kudos or comment if you feel that way inclined.  
> This was my first time writing something of this nature so if you have any feedback I’d love to hear from you!  
> Also, Happy Valentines all xx
> 
> ###### 


End file.
